It is often difficult to model many interactions with virtual environments, particularly three-dimensional virtual environments. A user may find it convenient to take specific interactions (virtually touch/feel, rotate, and/or translate, etc.) on virtual objects when the user is in an ergonomically convenient position, such as a position at a seated desk or standing desk. However, the user may find these interactions tedious, strenuous, or otherwise difficult when the user is outside the ergonomically convenient position. As an example, a user may find it difficult to maintain the user's wrist above a specified angle relative to a rest position. User interactions outside an ergonomically convenient position may lead to exhaustion, decreased productivity, and lower work product.
It may be desirable to facilitate interactions with virtual objects in a three-dimensional virtual environment while allowing users to maintain ergonomically convenient positions. It may be desirable to ensure interactions with a virtual environment taken from ergonomically convenient positions appear realistic, credible, natural, and/or fluid. These problems may persist in pure-Virtual Reality (VR) environments where virtual objects do not correspond to and/or are not superimposed over real-world objects in the real-world, as well as Augmented Reality (AR) and/or mixed environments where virtual objects may correspond to and/or be superimposed over real-world objects that reside in the physical world.